Talk:MeeM
The MeeM language? It says on this page that the only audible word that MeeM use is "MeeM", hence the name, however in the video "MeeM and the Golden Sword" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swRuMAXUG6I), a few standard (Medic) MeeMs can be heard saying two other words, those being "DummkokmmuD!" and "TeeeeeeT" Is this worthy of mentioning on the page? 20:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Some guy who knows way too much about TF2 freaks Population Statistics I just wanted to collaborate with everyone on what the likely consistency of the MeeM population is. I presume Meemgineers and Heavy Weapons MeeMs are the rarest, probably only a percent or two of the population. :Non-Medic MeeMs are equal in population numbers. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 10:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::So regular MeeMs are 80% and all others are 2.5% each am I correct? :::Yes. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 02:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then what is the other 17.5%? Rivfruifv (talk) 00:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::2.5 multiplied by 8 is 20, Riv. Eight other classes, 2.5% each. 20%. Basic maths. HBKGames (talk) 03:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Fridge MeeM I just realized something: Each MeeM speaks their signature "MeeM!" word by saying the first part of the "Medic!" call, then saying that backwards, and then combining both parts so they form a word. Since there's nine variations of MeeM creatures, how they say their signature word varies between them. Jillian189 (talk) 01:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Was this a brain fart or did you start thinking about this later on? It's actually really @#!*% obvious. Scarifar ''Once upon a time...'' 01:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Who cares i'm seconding that idea. Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 01:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Jesus, it's not that I'm an idiot or anything. It's because I didn't really pay much attention to it before and was focused on other things to take note. Excuse me for stupid things, Scarifar. Jillian189 (talk) 02:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Who says you were stupid. Not noticing till now is just not noticing till now simple as that, no need to call yourself an idiot. Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 02:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Robot MeeMs Currently' I'm making a MvM variant of this one, which will be Robot MeeMs. Now by the way, Robot MeeMs can equip non-stock primary weapons are are stronger than regular MeeMs. Due to being made of metal, Robot MeeMs cannot be lit on fire, removing one fault, unless coated in jarate or gasoline. It has 1 new weakness, which will be Robot MeeMs can be sapped by Sappers. Teamless? I don't see the point of MeeMs being Teamless when they clearly are wearing RED uniforms. I think you probably meant that "They don't actually belong to any team". but I'm pretty sure Painis Cupcake doesn't work for the actual RED Team either. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:26, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Are Meems even able to heal their wooden comrades? Im not so sure, can they? I mean they dont have hands. Im not trying to ask a weird question but im not understanding how they even attack people, i know some can turn people into meems. Its just kinda creepy....Luffyvt (talk) 13:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC)